1. Field
The invention relates to a patterning method using an imprint mold, a pattern structure fabricated by the method, and an imprinting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polarizers refer to optical elements that convert non-polarized or randomly polarized electromagnetic waves to electromagnetic waves of a single polarization. A typical example of a polarizer is a polyvinyl alcohol (“PVA”) polarizer that is an absorption type polarizer used for a thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (“TFT-LCD”). The PVA polarizer is provided on an upper display substrate and/or a lower display substrate of a display panel to transmit or block light irradiated by a backlight unit (“BLU”), and thus plays a core role in driving the display panel.